1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic plate. More particularly, it relates to a highly sensitive electrophotographic plate having a photosensitive layer comprising an organic photoconductive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, inorganic photoconductive materials such as selenium, cadmium sulfide, and zinc oxide have been widely used in the photosensitive layer of the electrophotographic plates. Studies on use of organic photoconductive materials represented by polyvinylcarbazole for the photosensitive layer of the electrophotographic plates have been advanced, and some of such studies have materialized into practical use. The organic photoconductive materials have many advantages over the inorganic materials, for example they are light in weight, and easy to fabricate as a film and can also be easily manufactured into a photosensitive plate, and even into a transparent photosensitive plate depending upon certain kinds of the materials.
In spite of such various advantages, the organic photoconductive materials have not been very much used for the electrophotographic plates for the reason that they were inferior to inorganic materials in their sensitivity and durability.